ultimo_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MJC100
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Ultimo Gaming Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley I'm here A.J. two 13:23, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Kay. Oh, and were you still wanting to play Mafia? A.J. two 14:30, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay then; I was just wanting to tell you that the most current game has started and that, unfortunately, no one else can join, lest we have to go through the entire Mafia picking again On another note, are you going to be he only Admin here? A.J. two 14:49, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ..... Why do you think I made mention? A.J. two 14:56, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay. A.J. two 15:05, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- What do you mean by that? Are you going to make in SCIV and upload her picture, or do you mean you're going to find a picture of her on the internet? A.J. two 02:07, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay. SO you have a camera now or something, or you have a PS3 and already took a picture of her, and now will now have the means to transfer to your computer and upload? (This is all just speculation on my part) A.J. two 02:50, June 4, 2010 (UTC)